


Comic-Con: An Adventure with the Amell's

by nsam85



Series: Axl and Blaine's Sexisodes [2]
Category: Glee, Real Person Fiction, The Middle
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Uncircumcised Penis, armpit play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've taken taken Axl Heck and Blaine Anderson from my "Axl Gleese" Middle/Glee crossover story and decided to have them meet hot young stars around the country, and seduce them.  This one features Axl and Blaine get it on with Stephen and Robbie Amell. Eventually, I'll get around to using these stars...Logan Lerman Zac Efron Alexander Ludwig Josh Hutcherson Robbie Amell Stephen Amell James Maslow Carlos Peña Jr. Logan Henderson Kendall Schmidt William Moseley Taylor Lautner Max Theriot Nick Jonas Garrett Clayton Ross Lynch Nick Robinson, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic-Con: An Adventure with the Amell's

                “I love you with all my heart Axl, but Robbie has the hottest chest ever. I could literally live there forever.” He said, bouncing up and down.

                “He’s hot B, but I bet he doesn’t have nothing on my cock.” He said, hoping it was true.

                At the moment, they were cruising around comic-con on their way to LA with Cooper. Noticing the large signs everywhere, he and Blaine had begged for a free day. They could just postpone their plans so they could walk around the large expo center. There were so many celebrities there it was crazy. There were panels from Supernatural, Arrow, Flash, Vampire Diaries, and Teen Wolf, plus some others. As they made their way around the different booths, Blaine had been looking around, trying to find out of Robbie Amell was here.

                Misha Collins and Jared Padalecki were the only cast members present from Supernatural. Stephen Amell was here for Arrow, and even Dylan O Brien from Teen Wolf. Personally, he doubted Robbie would be in the Flash panel. He wasn’t one of the main characters of the series. However, Grant Gustin wouldn’t be there, but the black chick and the one who played Cisco was there. Blaine gave a little gasp and halted. Knowing what that meant, he smirked and gently pushed Blaine to the side. Sitting at the end of the Flash panels’ table, Robbie sat. Unlike his costars, he had turned sideways and was talking animatedly with his cousin Stephen, whose table was right next to the Flashes. Axl had momentarily forgotten they were related.

                “You know, they’re both Canadian.” Blaine said, his voice becoming a little higher with excitement.

                “You’re just hoping their both uncut, aren’t you?” he teased.

                “There’s a good chance they are. I think I read somewhere Stephen is definitely uncut, but I couldn’t find anything about Robbie.” He explained.

                “You purposely searched for that didn’t you?” he chuckled, loving how adorable Blaine was looking at the moment.

                It wasn’t very often you’d find many guys intact here. Blaine’s friend Sam was, and he said he’d peeked in on a black guy named Jake who was in Glee and found him intact as well. Axl grinned at him, letting his hand rest heavily on Blaine’s ass. It was so crowded in here no one would notice anyway. He imagined that he would have a heart attack if the two guys he was drooling over were uncut like himself.

                That would be interesting, for once, Axl would be the guy with a modified piece of manhood. At this point in his relationship, he had acknowledged the fact he was bisexual. Before, he had told himself and everyone around him that he was straight, but Blaine was the one exception. That had been a while back. Having done stuff with multiple guys, and not really wanting to get it on with chicks, he was closer to gay than to bisexual. Blaine had told him if they could find someone, he’d have sex with a chick for him. It was clear Blaine didn’t really want to, but it was the offer that counted.

                “God I wanna plow Robbie.” Blaine muttered softly.

                “Geez.” Axl snorted glancing down and noticed Blaine’s bulge.

                “Sorry.” He said, but didn’t mean it.

                “Let’s find a way to send him an invitation. I kind of like Stephen better. He doesn’t look very much like a twink.”

                “A twink?” Blaine had said, turning his head to stare at him.

                “Hey, I know what it means. Know anything about them we could use to our advantage to get them alone?” he asked, looking around.

                “Look how close they are. I’ve seen pictures of them that was taken while they were at each other’s’ houses often. They’re like best friends. I bet they have the same hotel room. I know they hate using body guards, so we could follow them to their hotel or something.” He said, sounding very serious.

                “You sound like a crazed fan girl…but I agree.” He grinned.

                They jumped as an announcer started to ask the different panel stars questions. Axl watched Blaine, knowing he was trying to figure out what Robbie and Stephen were talking about. Blaine often read the lips of people so he could learn new techniques for singing. Suddenly, Blaine grinned broadly, and leaned forward a bit. Looking between them, Axl found it creepy, yet hot that Blaine was able to do this. Stephen suddenly reached down to his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Again, Blaine watched even closer, biting his lip. After another moment, he stepped back in triumph. Squeezing his hand, he turned and walked off. Blinking, Axl shook his head and went after him.

                “What was all that about?” he chuckled.

                “They are staying in the same room. And, I know which hotel and even which room they’re in.” he said, voice shaking with excitement.

                “How the hell could you tell that from reading their lips?” he asked, astonished.

                “Well, when Stephen picked up his phone, he pressed a number and the information on the screen of the phone changed to the hotel name. Then, he told whoever it was who answered who he was and to have something brought to their room by the time they got back from the expo. He actually gave the room number as well.” He said, giddily.

                Axl stopped in his tracks and stared at his boyfriend in amazement. Apparently, Blaine continued to talk without realizing he was no longer by his side. Halting, he looked back with a raised eyebrow. Shaking his head, Axl hurried up to him and followed him out. Still stunned, they walked along the sidewalks and finally to the hotel the Amell’s were staying at. Axl worried they wouldn’t be able to get it because of the room keys. Smirking again, he pulled out his cell and called Cooper. Feeling his jaw drop, he listened as Blaine told his brother to request a room right next to the one the Amell’s were in, using his own credentials at being a celebrity to get it done. Less than five minutes later, Cooper called them back and confirmed the deal. Again, Axl halted and looked at him, but Blaine actually stopped this time.

                Meeting Cooper, they entered the hotel and checked in. once in the room, Cooper relaxed a bit, then dressed nice. Leaving them alone, Cooper left to go clubbing. Their room was actually closer to the elevator than the Amell’s room. That way, they would have to walk by their room to get into their own. It was almost midnight before the soft patter of footsteps began to approach. Blaine had left the door to their room open part way so they could confirm who walked by. Sure enough, the two stars halted outside their door. Breathing harder, Blaine stared at the door. Seeing a shift in color, Axl watched as Robbie glanced through their open door. Catching his eye, he gave a nod before the door opened and closed.

                Eyes shining, he walked over and closed the door. Grinning, he opened the balcony door and stepped outside and peeked around the corner. The curtains to the other room were completely pulled back, leaving the entire room open to whomever wanted to look inside. Suddenly, Blaine pulled back, his darker skin turned a shade darker. After a moment, Axl heard the adjoining balcony door slide open.

                “You doing alright?” came a voice.

                Shaking, Blaine couldn’t say anything. Sighing, Axl pushed him aside and walked up to the edge and looked around. Robbie was smirking at him, sitting on a chair that peered down into a swimming pool below.

                “Sorry, my boyfriends’ a huge fan and well…if you haven’t noticed, you’re really hot. So, don’t blame him too much.” He told him. Axl was surprised with how calm his voice sounded.

                “That’s alright. We get that all the time.” He said with a chuckled.

                “Who’s that?” came another voice.

                “Oh, no one. Just the neighbors.” Said Robbie

                Stephen actually pushed Robbie aside and looking around the corner far enough he could see completely into their room. Reaching out, he took hold of Axl’s hand and shook. The whole time, both of them had kept smiles on their faces.

                “So, you were checking out my cousin huh?” he winked at Axl.

                “Um, no. My boyfriend, Blaine, was. You’re actually more my type. Blaine likes the twinks and I like the men.” He said, his tone becoming less calm.

                “Twinks?” Robbie said, “I’m a man as much as Steve. I just….look younger.” He said, haltingly.

                “Blaine, come over here, all you could talk about while we were at the expo was how much you wanted to….well, and now we’re right next door and you’re not even talking to him.” He said, overly loud.

                “Axl.” He waved, his arms flapping.

                Robbie moved Stephen aside and looked around the separation wall, eyeing Blaine with interest. Axl had an idea.

                “Look, this has been driving Blaine crazy since before I even met him…are both of you circumcised?” he asked bluntly.

                Both looked at each other and gave a bark of laughter. Turning, and grinned at his boyfriend. Blaine wouldn’t raise his head at all. Even when he reached out, he tried to pull it up but to no avail. Worried he might have went too far, he reached out and intertwined their fingers. The air between them seemed to clear again as he gave a light squeeze. Behind the separator, he heard talking, but didn’t really hear what it was about. Finally, Blaine looked up and walked closer. The two Amell’s finally peered back at them. Both of them looked a bit apprehensive, looking at each other and then Robbie gave a nod.

                “Come to our hotel room door. Do not bring a phone, a camera, or anything else that can record what will happen inside.” Said Stephen, looking pleased.

                Immediately, Blaine let loose his hand and exited the balcony into their room before heading out the door. Stunned, Axl stared at him a moment before looking back at them. Shrugging, he nodded to them and followed Blaine. Halting a moment, he pulled out his wallet and cell phone and placed them on the dresser next to Blaine’s. Pausing, he reached out and picked up the hotel room key and finally stepping out of the room and closing the door. Turning, he noticed Blaine was already in the room. Chuckling, he followed and closed the door. Sitting in one of the chairs, Robbie looked at Blaine. Stephen was standing, and pulled the curtains closed in front of the sliding glass doors.

                Robbie’s blue eyes seemed to sparkle at Blaine. Axl felt something like jealousy for a brief moment, but then Stephen eyed him up and down. It occurred to Axl that though both the Amell’s were almost ten years older than them. At least they still looked young, and very hot. Glancing down at his crotch, Robbie looked back up and tilted his head to the side at Blaine. Smirking, Stephen stood next to Robbie’s chair. There was a moment’s hesitation, then Stephen unzipped his pants.

                Pulling at his belt, he slide out easily as Robbie reached down to his own crotch. Glancing at Axl, Blaine noticed he wasn’t moving at all, his entire focus was on the boys’ crotches. Grinning, he walked up behind Blaine and lightly placed his hands on his shoulders’. Giving a startled jump, he looked around at him. Without warning, he pushed Blaine forward until he started to move on his own. Less than a food away. Axl looked at what the standing man carried.

                Stephen’s uncut cock was slowly stiffening, a medium patched finely trimmed pubic hair dusted his groin. Not waiting any longer, Axl gently pushed Blaine to the side and he went straight for the man. Though he hadn’t been given permission, he didn’t care. Even after he wrapped his hand around the man’s shaft there was no complaint. Glancing to the side, Robbie hadn’t opened his pants, but just sat there with them ready to be pulled down.

                “Blaine, I think he’s waiting for you to pull him out.”’ He chuckled, meeting Robbie’s eye, who gave a nod.

                Shaking, Blaine dropped to his knees and pulled at the slacks. Sliding off, they landed in a pile on the floor. Wearing white briefs, Axl could make out the massive bulge on the guy. Axl couldn’t tell if he was intact or not, but he could tell he was by looking at the glee on Blaine’s face. Shaking his head, he watched as Robbie lifted his hips enough for his underwear to be completely pulled off. Robbie’s cock was also uncut, and unlike Stephen he didn’t trim. A thick mass of black hair covered his groin. Stephen seemed surprised at that.

                “When did you stop trimming dude?” he asked, looking over and reaching down.

                Axl almost gasped when Stephen gripped his cousin’s hard dick and pumped it a few ties. Turning his head, he looked at the startled expression on Blaine’s face. Meeting his cousin’s eye, Robbie seemed to be enjoying the shock on their faces. Reaching up, Robbie knocked Axl’s hand off Stephen’s dick and started to stroke it himself. Taken aback, he watched as the boys stood and walked over to the bed. Gripping the back of his head firmly, Stephen pulled Robbie’s face to his crotch.

                He moaned loudly as the tongue slipped between the foreskin and the head. Blaine grinned, knowing exactly what it felt like. Seeming to overcome his shock, Blaine rose and walked over to them. They both looked at him for a moment. Then when back to what they were doing. Shaking a bit, Blaine gently pushed Stephen to the side. Face level, Blaine began to reach out, but tilted his head in question. Nodding, Robbie set back, but was surprised when Blaine didn’t reach out for his cock, but pulled Robbie’s shirt up and over his head, exposing his magnificent chest.

                Suddenly, each pec began to lift independently of each other, before lifting together. Blaine moaned and leaned forward. Robbie closed his eyes as Blaine licked each nipple. Stephen didn’t look surprised at all. Looking at Axl, he pointed at his completely hard cock. At over eight inches, it was the biggest in the room. Axl smirked, thinking about how his best friend Darren’s dick was bigger than this one, though it wasn’t intact. On the bed, Blaine had just pushed Robbie all the way back until he laid on the bed, completely nude. He seemed to be kind of frustrated, for Blaine was neglecting his cock. Shaking his head, he looked up at the man before stepping to the side. Reaching down, he grabbed Blaine’s hands and manually set them down on Robbie’s cock. Looking up, he gave him a thankful smile as Blaine began to pump him. From this angle, it kind of looked like Robbie’s cock curved a bit to the left, just like Blaine’s. Stephen’s was straight and perfect.

                “What have you got under there?” he said, reaching down and undoing Axl’s pants.

                They fell to the floor in a heap. For quite a while now, Axl usually went commando, which is what he did that day. Giving a nod, the star wrapped his hand around his cock and began to pump.

                “I’m only a top bud.” Stephen said, leaning down. “But I’ll suck the cum right out of you.” He whispered.

                Axl loved the deepness of his voice, and hearing Stephen Amell had just said. Pondering, he kind of got lost for a minute when he figured out he had used the word top, meaning he knew full well what those terms meant. Refocusing his task, he dropped to the floor and wrapped his lips around the star’s cock head. Moaning, a hand fell to the top of his head and he began moving it back and forth with ferocity. Scooting back, he lifted at the guys massive nuts and sucked at the region under them. Glancing to the right, Blaine had finally went down on Robbie’s member. They were about the same size. After a moment, he pulled at Blaine’s arms until he stood. Halting, Axl turned to watch the expression on Robbie’s face as he released Blaine out of his clothes. Blaine’s hard cock stood at attention, visibly throbbing with his heart beat. Grinning, Robbie traced the outline his the curved member, appearing pleased.

                Robbie reached out and drug his fingers through Blaine’s thick pubic bush, which was just as bad as his. The one difference was Blaine’s darker skin and the hair curled a bit where Robbie’s was rather straight. Axl jumped as Stephen pulled his shirt off, revealing his smaller, yet hairier chest. Leaning in, he sucked at his left nipple before trailing up and digging his tongue into Axl’s pit. Shaking, Axl heaved and calmed himself. Pausing Stephen looked up with amusement.

                “That’s his kink.” Called Blaine, now completely naked as well.

                Robbie grinned over at him and eyed Stephen. Leaning in, Robbie seemed to ask Blaine something. Axl didn’t really care, he was too busy enjoying the attention his pits were getting. Turning his head, he observed an enthusiastic nod. They stood and walked over to Axl. On edge, he began to open his mouth when Stephen gripped one arm, while Robbie took the next.

                Blaine grabbed his legs and followed them as he was placed on the bed. Blaine went down on his cock, the only one that was cut in the room. He moaned as Blaine lifted his legs and pressed his tongue into his entrance. Shaking even more, he forgot the two other guys who were there. That was, until each lifted an arm and they both sucked at one of his pits. His eyes rolled as Blaine straightened. With very little preparation, he thrust all the way into Axl, one hand wrapped around his cock. It was too much. As their tongues dug and wetted his hairy pits, Blaine’s cock brushed against his prostate gland. He gave a grunt, and white cum shot out of his cock, landing all over his chest.

                Immediately, Robbie left the pit and started to lick off the white liquid that hand landed all over his chest. Blaine groaned, his he thrusts slowed. Both Amell’s halted and looked at him. They seemed to realize what was going to happen. Reaching for each other’s cocks, they stroked them as Blaine gave another grunt before shooting inside him. Staring at each other, Robbie tilted his head, as if asking for permission. Still reeling from his orgasm, he didn’t quite understand what they were saying, but just by looking up at Blaine, they were planning something epic. Such eagerness was rare when it came to Blaine’s face. He nodded vigorously, so Axl focused his mind to finally catch the last bit.

                “So, you two will double p Robbie, while I fuck you after…right? Stephen asked, slowly jerking himself off.

                “Yes.” He said, almost bouncing.

                Axl hadn’t quite realized what that meant until Robbie hairy crack lowered to his face. Automatically, he pushed his tongue out and pressed it into his entrance eagerly. Moaning, he bounced up and down while Stephen stroked his uncut cock. Apparently ready, he scooted down and gripped Axl’s cock. Slowly, he lowered himself until Axl’s member was buried deep inside him. Biting his lip, he began to thrust, but Blaine dropped a hand down and halted his efforts. A moment later, Blaine had scooted forward. Axl couldn’t see what was going on, but he felt an increase of pressure against his own cock.

                Robbie gave a hiss as Blaine finally pushed inside. In shock, Axl realized he and Axl were fucking Robbie Amell at the same time, double penetrating his ass. He hissed and acted like he was in pain a bit, but Stephen lifted his hand and clamped Robbie’s lips together. Winking at them, he nodded for them to continue thrusting. After a bit, Axl began to thrust harder, ignoring the grunts from the star. Blaine shook and Axl felt the hot liquid slick the hole even more. Knowing what had happened, he increased the intensity. A few seconds later, he slowed as he also released his seed inside the star’s ass.  

                The bed shifted as Stephen slide off and climbed on again behind Blaine. Leaning down, his head disappeared and Blaine groaned louder than ever, his already shaky legs about to give way. Knowing that Robbie hadn’t cum yet, he scooted down, letting his cum slicked cock slide out of him. He could still feel how hard Blaine was, but he was already growing soft, no matter how hot the situation was. Scooted up, he eventually looked up at Robbie face. There was a look of satisfaction written all over it.

                “You gunna suck me off?” he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

                “You want me to?” he asked, mirroring the act.

                Letting out a chuckle, he nodded and tilted his hips down. Grinning, Axl opened his mouth and let Robbie’s cock enter. Sighing, Robbie thrust into his mouth. From below, he heard the sound of slapping flesh as Stephen pounded into Blaine with little mercy. It didn’t sound like he was in any pain though. There were even little grunts with words of approval spewing forth, as well as some rather dirty words. Smirking, he loved it when Blaine got so horny his manners and polite speech flew out the window. Above, Robbie positioned himself so he could thrust all the way down. Hands clamped down on his curly hair and his head was yanked up. Sitting on his calves, Robbie thrust harder into Axl’s mouth. Knowing Blaine loved it when he nibbled on his foreskin, Axl tired it out for the star. Giving a grunt, he looked down at him with new respect.

                “Ah, shit…yea I’m gunna cum in your hole.” Grunted Stephen, voice strained and urgent. “Yea….you’re a little bitch aren’t you?” He grunted.

                Frowning, Axl lifted his hand and held back Robbie. He was about to get up, but Blaine reached down and held his hand. Giving it a light squeeze, Axl relaxed and let Robbie resume his thrusting.

                “It’s just what he does. He doesn’t really mean it” Robbie whispered so softly, Stephen couldn’t have heard.

                Giving a nod, he went back to nibbling his foreskin as the pounding below slowed. With a loud grunt that sounded more like a growl, the shaking of the bed stopped. At that point Robbie grunted and began to whine and shake. He gave a yelp and looked back. Turning his head a little to the left, he could make out what was happening from the mirror next to the TV. Blaine was fingering into Robbie, pressed into all the right spots.

                Panting, Robbie came to a halt. Axl felt the shaft twitch, and finally his mouth was filled with the sweet taste of cum. Unlike Stephen, Robbie had been almost silent throughout the play. After moment, he gingerly pushed off the mattress and looked down at Axl. Catching a tiny bit of movement from his stomach, he looked up to see a thick drop of white liquid fall from Robbie’s ass cheeks and slashing down onto Axl’s lower stomach. Looking down at Blaine, he noticed Stephen still had his fingers gripped onto Blaine’s shoulders. His sweaty forehead rested on Blaine’s back as he regained his composure. Smiling, Blaine hissed and crawled forward, Stephen’s slick cock slipping out of him. Crawling atop him, he leaned in and rubbed their noses together, before looking each of the stars with wonder.


End file.
